I'm Pregnant
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Kurt has something to tell Blaine — how will he take it? F•R•I•E•N•D•S reference.


_OK, so I watched a video on YouTube today where they took the scene from FRIENDS where Rachel tells Ross she's pregnant, and used the audio to put in a Klaine video, so that it looked like Kurt was telling Blaine he was pregnant. To put it simply...I raped the replay button xD IT WAS SO FUNNY! If you haven't seen it, you need to xD

So, yeah, I threw some of the lines from that in here. Enjoy!

_

_Don't own FRIENDS or Glee!_

-.-

When the doorbell rang, Kurt took a nervous, shaky breath and walked over. He opened the door to see a smiling Blaine.

"Hi, baby." Blaine said, drawing Kurt into his arms and kissing him chastely.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Blaine." He said.

Blaine stepped in and took off his jacket, hanging it up. "I got your call; what's up?"

Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand in both of his, holding it behind him as he led the way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled Blaine down next to him.

"Well, you know how I've been kind of...irritable, lately, Blaine?" Kurt asked, and Blaine snorted a laugh. Kurt took that as a yes and continued. "Well, I went to the doctors' because I was worried and...they told me something...surprising."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh my God, are you OK? Do you have something?" He asked, taking Kurt's shoulders and looking into his eyes with worry.

Kurt shook his head and put his hands on Blaine's. "No, no, it's nothing...bad..." Blaine sighed in relief. "But it's rather...stressful." He tried.

"Stressful?" Blaine asked, and then sighed. "OK, well, I know how to relax." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "OK, if you want to, we can do it _one more time._" He offered, and Kurt closed his eyes and sighed in irritation. "I mean...I'd be OK with that." Another sigh sounded from Kurt. "In fact, I have some time right now if you-"

Kurt stood up abruptly. "OK, you know what?" He cleared his throat, "Can I — can I talk now?" He blurted out of irritation.

Blaine smiled. "Oh, sure."

"OK, um." Kurt laughed nervously.

_This is it. Calm down, Hummel._ He thought, and took a deep breath, letting his shoulders relax.

"I'm pregnant." He said, lowering his head to look into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened, the smile still frozen there, and he only stared.

Kurt blinked. "Blaine?"

Blaine stared, unmoving, though his smile slowly fell and his jaw fell open.

Kurt's brow furrowed in worry. "Blaine?" He tried again.

There was no response; Blaine only stared.

Kurt gave another nervous laugh. "OK, uh, whenever you're ready."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled together slightly, and he let his gaze wander away.

Kurt became annoyed. "And you're the _father,_ by the way, but you got-" Kurt cut himself off when Blaine fainted.

Blaine woke up a few seconds later when Kurt started to help him back up on the couch, but he still couldn't speak.

Kurt sighed. "Can I get you some water?" He offered.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm good, I'm good." He said, but his voice was raspy and his eyes were still wide.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes again, letting his head fall back on the back of the couch.

Until he felt a hand on his stomach.

Kurt gasped and looked down. "Blaine, w-what are you-"

"Is that even _possible?_" Blaine interrupted, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt bit his lip. "Yes. I...Blaine, I'm the first male in a very long line of women, and over that long line a special gene or hormone or something was created." He sighed. "So, I was...born with that special hormone or something, and...it, it allows me to get pregnant." He kept chewing on his lip nervously.

"So, our..." Blaine looked at Kurt's stomach, "...our _baby_ is...in there?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yes." Kurt said, his voice breathy.

And Blaine smiled.

The smile fell the next second, though, and into a more serious look. He turned his gaze back to Kurt's eyes.

"Could...could I, um..." He looked at Kurt's stomach pointedly to indicate what he meant.

Kurt pressed his lips together in hard line and nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath and gently rolled the fabric of Kurt's shirt up, revealing the pale, soft skin. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that a small bump had already formed.

"How...um, how far along...are you?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"Three months." Kurt answered quickly, and Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "But I just found out last week." He assured.

Blaine nodded, biting his lip, and looked back down at the bump. He gently ran his thumb over the smooth skin, and Kurt sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the back of the couch.

As he looked at the bump, Blaine let out a shaky breath and smiled softly. "Hey there, little guy." He said, and Kurt lifted his head, surprised. Blaine laughed lightly. "Or...or girl." He looked up. "Do you, um, know the sex yet?" He asked curiously.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I-I'm only thirteen weeks along, and...and you usually have to be eighteen to twenty-two weeks along to find out, so, I've got quite a few weeks to go." He said.

Blaine nodded and looked back down again. "OK. Um...h-hi." He said, another small smile growing. "I...I-I'm your...daddy." He laughed. "Or...one of them." He said, and as Kurt watched Blaine speak, tears started to form in his eyes, and he smiled. Blaine continued. "I...I just want you to know...I'll never let anything happen to you." He said, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "And I'll always be there, no matter what."

Kurt smiled wider as Blaine leaned down to kiss the bump, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Tears running down his face now, Kurt reached forward and ran his hand through Blaine's hair, stopping at his neck to stroke the skin there with his thumb.

Blaine looked up at him and reached up to cup his cheek, smiling, and Kurt leaned into his touch and blinked away his tears, smiling back.

Suddenly content, Blaine moved forward and kissed Kurt slowly. "I love you so much." He said when they parted.

Kurt hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, too." He said, reaching down to his stomach to intertwine his fingers with Blaine's, whose hand was still there.

Blaine sighed. "We can do this." He laughed once and squeezed Kurt's hand. "We can do this."

Kurt smiled and let out a sob of happiness. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah. We can." He laughed. "But, Blaine..." He added nervously.

Blaine pulled away and looked at him, suddenly worried.

"We have to tell my Dad."

At this, Blaine just looked down and laughed, shaking his head. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"We can do that, too." He said, and kissed Kurt once more.

-.-

_Wow. This got real fluffy real fast xD_

_Review!_


End file.
